Sometimes A Kiss Can Say It All
by h-bomb
Summary: [Baley] Sometimes changing thoughts into words is too hard. Sometimes actions are better. Sometimes they aren't.


**This is the first Baley story I've written and completed. If you've read my personal information, you would know this is femslash, and also a one-shot… coz that's how I do. If you don't like the girl/girl slashy stuff then don't read it, it's THAT simple. BUT, if you have constructive criticism or you just want to tell me how much you worship me, then feel free! **

**DISCLAIMER: One tree hill doesn't belong to me… blah blah. I don't own the actresses or the characters they portray on the show either. Because if I did, then that would just be a whole different story in itself.**

**-- **

I don't remember why I didn't leave. Maybe it was the fact that I have wanted this so badly for a long time or maybe it was the feeling of her hot breath against my neck. But, either way I should have left. As soon as I woke up, I should have got up from next to her and put on my clothes and went home.

But it's too late for any of that because she got up first. When she woke up she looked at me for a while, and then silently made her way to her bathroom, never saying a word.

As soon as I heard the shower start I knew I would leave. I would get out of bed, put on my clothes that were thrown onto her floor from last night, and silently make my way down the stairs and out her front door not even leaving a note or saying goodbye.

So, when she stepped out of the bathroom only dressed in a towel, the water from her wet hair dripping freely onto her bare shoulders, I realized I was too late again.

"Haley I—"

"Don't Brooke. It's early, and I'm still tired and maybe we should just pretend last night didn't happen." I never looked at her while saying this, because I knew if I did she would see right through me.

"Good, I'm glad that you want to forget it too. We shouldn't have made that mistake."

I'm trying not to get upset, trying to keep everything I need to say inside so I don't make things worse. But my mind won't listen to me, and my mouth opens and my lips start moving, and I can't make it stop.

"Everything's always about you isn't it! You never think about how any of this would actually make me feel. You just shrug it off, blame the alcohol and mark it down on your things you've always wanted to try list. Well, guess what? I didn't even drink! Sure you did, you always drink at every damn party you go to. You end up having sex with some loser and forget about it the next day. I just didn't realize you'd do the same thing with me!"

I'm breathing heavily right now, upset from the yelling I just did and I finally look up. She's looking down now, and seems to be lost in thought. I take this time to finally make the right choice and leave.

Getting up from the bed, I start searching for all my clothes. I pull the sheet with me, covering my body because I won't let her see me like that again. I can see her out of the corner of my eye looking at me as I move about her room.

As I walk in front of her to leave, she quickly grabs my arm and turns me around to face her.

"Brooke, let me go."

"Haley, let me…" she trails off and looks like she's struggling with what to say next.

"Please don't make this harder than it is." I plead quietly, looking down.

Within a second, the hand that was holding firmly on my right arm is now wrapped around my waist holding me against her as she presses her lips against mine. I don't fully register what is happening, and the realization only hits me when I can feel the tears starting to build.

I gently push her away, and step back looking down at the ground trying really hard to keep my tears inside.

"Haley."

I ignore her, and cough slightly because now the tears are starting to fall. And I want nothing more than to run out her door and to my house and into the arms of my sister, Taylor.

"Haley, look at me." She says this softly and brings my chin up with her fingers making me look at her.

Gently wiping my tears away with her thumb, she looks into my eyes before leaning towards me once more.

And this time I am fully aware that she's kissing me, because I'm also kissing her back. Her soft lips are pressing firmly against mine, and her hand that wiped away my tears is resting on my left cheek. This kiss is definitely different from the one last night. It's even different from the one that happened just minutes ago.

Because this kiss says all that we both don't know how to say. When she kisses me this time it's not because of the alcohol, and it's not because she's sorry. It's because she loves me.

--

**That's all I could come up with for now.  
Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, because let me tell you… I realllllly enjoyed it… like really.**


End file.
